Camera modules are widely used in various types of camera devices. The camera module usually includes a printed circuit board, a holder disposed on the printed circuit board, a voice coil motor fixed to the holder, and a lens fixed to the holder. The printed circuit board is electrically connected to the voice coil motor by a soldering process. However, the soldering is performed at a relatively high temperature, such a soldering process may be difficult to incorporate in an industrialized production line.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.